


Welcome Home, Mr. Barnes

by madrefiero



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU: Nat is a naughty maid, Dom Bucky Barnes, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrefiero/pseuds/madrefiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalia Romanova has been employed at the Barnes estate for the better part of a year. Her employer James, or Bucky to one friend she’s met, is young, handsome, and completely blind to her interest in him. Her uniforms have gotten shorter and her heels, higher. She flirts shamelessly, always leaning over the furniture far lower and longer than necessary, but he never responds. Until he comes home from from a particularly bad mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home, Mr. Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the BNSAT prompt: how about where Natalia is a maid (like Moira O'hara in American Horror Story so she's over the top) and is always pushing Bucky's buttons *winkwink* and he gives in after a mission gone wrong?
> 
> I don't watch AHS, so I'm not really familiar with Moira, so I hope this is okay!

She didn’t know what his problem was. It wasn’t like she was a gold digger looking to land a rich husband. All she really wanted from her boss was her paycheck, and to be thoroughly fucked. She’d wanted him ever since she accidentally walked in on him getting out of the shower. The fact that he ignored her flirtations only made her try harder. She’d altered her uniform so that now it looked more like the “Slutty Maid” Halloween costume than a real one. She made a show of all her tasks when he was home, getting down on hands and knees to scrub the floor even though she had a perfectly good mop.

Mr. Barnes, or James as he’d insisted, was frequently gone for days at the time. She assumed he was traveling for business. Or perhaps visiting a girlfriend. A boyfriend would make even more sense to her considering his ability to resist her. He had been gone for over a week this time. Natalia wondered if she should call someone, the police maybe. She’d give him a few more days before she reported him missing. He was a grown man after all.

She was pulled from her thoughts by the front door opening, then slamming shut, followed by boots falling heavily across her freshly cleaned floor. James looked like hell, his hair knotted and loose instead of his normally sleek ponytail. He seemed to have traded his normal clothes for some weird, black leather, tactical suit that looked like it had been through a wood chipper, and black paint around his eyes. Natalia just stared at him for a moment before catching herself. Her voice was honey when she addressed him. “Welcome home, James,” she purred as she sauntered over. “Don’t start with me tonight, Natalia.” 

“Yes, Sir.” She couldn’t help the thrill his demeanor sent through her. So he had noticed after all. She couldn’t just let that go though. When he sat down in his chair in the living room, she immediately poured him a glass of scotch. “What the hell happened to you?” she asked, holding the scotch just out of his reach until he answered. “Nothing. I had a bad week.” He snatched the scotch out of her hand, his gaze lingering on her longer than it ever had before. Her pulse quickened. If she pushed it after he said not to, she was risking her job. Then again, she may not get another chance like this.

“I’ll just get back to work then.” Natalia grabbed the dust rag from her apron and bent at the waist to dust the table where an antique vase usually sat. Back and forth she rocked, dusting the table that she already cleaned earlier in the day, but he didn’t need to know that. She was so used to being ignored, that she was taken completely by surprise when she felt him behind her. “James!” she gasped and tried to stand up, only to be held in place by an abnormally strong, metal hand. He pressed himself against her ass, his flesh hand coming up to rest on her hip. “Tonight, you will call me Mr. Barnes,” he growled, still not letting her move. “And you will tell me immediately if you don’t want this.” His voice was gruff, though it was laced with the tiniest hint of amusement. “I suspect I’ll get no argument. You’ve done everything short of beg me to fuck you since you were hired.” 

“Of course I want it, Ja- “ She was cut of when his hand made sharp contact with her ass. “Of course I want it, Mr. Barnes,” she corrected herself. “That’s better.” He rubbed his hand soothingly over the quickly reddening skin before using it to grab a fistful of red hair. He pulled hard enough to make her back arch up, allowing him to reach around and pop the buttons of her blouse. “You have done nothing but tempt me for the last year, parading around in those short uniforms,” his lips grazed her ear as he spoke. “Making sure your ass was always on display for me while you were doing the floors.” He inhaled deeply, his face buried in her red curls. “And the dusting.” His metal hand drifted down below the hemline of her dress, squeezing her backside. 

Her heart was racing, her breathing irregular as she tried to wrap her mind around what was happening. For months she’d tried to gain his attention. For months, she thought he wasn’t interested at all. Now she was seeing just how wrong she had been. About everything. He clearly wasn’t the businessman she thought he was. He had to be involved with some sort of special ops. Or did he work alone? Every fiber of his being was screaming that he was dangerous. Before her mind could take her any further, her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pinch to her nipple. 

“I should fire you for the way you behave around me, Natalia. So unprofessional.” She could hear the sound of his zipper coming down, followed by a low groan as he stroked himself behind her, “James!” she gasped when cool metal fingers shoved her drenched panties aside and dipped inside her without warning, earning her another hard slap on the ass. “Mr. Barnes, please!” To anyone else, her cry may have sounded like a frightened plea to be released, but he took it for what it was, and granted her what she so desperately wanted. 

He nudged her feet farther apart with his own and pushed her back down so that her cheek was pressed against the smooth tabletop, pinned her hands behind her back and took her roughly. She cried out as he set a brutal pace, never pausing to let her adjust to being filled. The harder he fucked her, the wetter she got, and the louder she moaned. God, what she wouldn’t give to get her hand between her legs. His metal hand still pinning her wrists behind her, reached around and gave her clit a pinch before rubbing it with his fingertips. “Is this what you wanted, Natalia?” he sneered into her ear. “For me to fuck you like a common whore?”

“Yes, Sir...yes, Mr. Barnes...” she whimpered, her breath hitching. As he brought her to the brink of release, her cries became desperate, her voice hoarse. As her cunt began to quiver around him, he withdrew his hand. Before she could protest, he shoved his honey coated fingers into her mouth and released her wrists. She sucked his fingers, and for a moment he closed his eyes, imagining his cock between those red lips. Finally, he released her wrists his hand finding its way back into her hair. He gave a sharp yank and her back arched beautifully. “Touch yourself, Talia. I want to feel how tight you get when you come.” Without hesitation, she had one hand at her breast and the other between her legs, pleasing herself as his thrusts grew harder and faster. Her moans were muffled by the fingers still in her mouth, but it made no matter. He could feel when she peaked, her cunt tightening around him almost painfully, bringing him over the edge with her. 

Once they stilled and their breathing slowly returned to normal, his mind began to clear. The brutality of the Winter Soldier was pushed back, and the clearer head of James Barnes returned. He pulled out and slid her panties back into place before turning her around to face him, his face calmer, softer. “Go get cleaned up, Natalia.” She looked up at him, smiling lazily in the aftermath of her pleasure. “Glad to have you back, Mr. Barnes.” With a cheeky grin, he swatted ass playfully. “Call me James.”


End file.
